


A Little Nudge from Oikawa

by animalwild084



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Ryuta, implied iwaoi, iwaizumi's a little annoyed, meeting a fan, physiotherapist! Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuta likes Iwaizumi, he really does. He just can never remember to complete the exercises Iwaizumi assigns him.<br/>------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ---------- --------<br/>In which Oikawa pays a visit, and Iwaizumi suffers through because he's a professional physiotherapist, he swears he is, and a little incentive from the great Oikawa Tooru goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Nudge from Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. I churned this out in less than a day, dear lord that's a first. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE let me know if I goofed up, I know NOTHING of physiotherapy.
> 
> Total hc of mine that Oikawa does lots of kaomoji's.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr. paradoxicalpsychic.tumblr.com

Ryuta watched with bated breath as Iwaizumi-san poked at his right ankle, wincing slightly with every prod. 

Ryuta didn't release his breath until Iwaizumi sat back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips and a hand coming to message the bridge of his nose. 

“Can I go now?” he tentatively asked. 

Iwaizumi sat up in his chair, looking at Ryuta reproachfully, “Not at all, young man. How often have you done the exercises I assigned?”

Ryuta gazed at a poster of the bone structure in the back, thinking of the correct way to answer the question.

“3 times a week!” he says with a grin.

“Nope!” Iwaizumi replied with just as much enthusiasm, and a shit-eating grin, “Every day of the week, for 30 minutes,” his expression became more somber. “These exercises are supposed to help you, and out you back on the court as fast as possible. But they only work, if you actually do them! Now come on we'll go through them again.”

Ryuta tries to pay more attention as Iwaizumi takes him through some exercises, as he wants to show Iwaizumi that he's serious about getting better. But a 13 year old boy can only sit and listen for so long, and his mind starts to wander to volleyball, and video games and how he's going to cope through the endless amount of time he suddenly has, now that Iwaizumi's instructed him to take time off from volleyball for his ankle to heal. 

Just as they finish up the exercises, there's a knock on the door that causes a frown to appear on Iwaizumi's face. He goes to answer it, and instructs Ryuta to stay where he is. 

Iwaizumi opens the door just enough to stick his head through, his body blocking the visitor from Ryuta. Ryuta instead listens in on their conversation.

“Iwa-chan! I was just in the neighbourhood and I-”

“Oikawa, I have a client. You can't come barging in here, expecting me to entertain you. And how did you get past my secretary?” he berates, and that's all Ryuta hears before the name Iwaizumi had said finally registers and he interrupts.

“Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru, the setter for Japan on the Olympic volleyball team?” he asks, voice rising in excitement with each word.

His interruption causes Iwaizumi to look back into the room, unblocking the door. And as clear as day, Oikawa Tooru breezes into the room.

“Ah! Iwa-chan, you didn't tell me I had a fan in here!” he directs to Iwaizumi, taking the chair across from Ryuta that Iwaizumi had occupied moments ago.

Ryuta follows Oikawa's every move, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, before he finally blurts out, “You're so cool! I'm the setter for my junior high team and one day I want to be able to serve as well as you do and my friends are always saying that the setter isn't that cool, but I know they're wrong 'cause you're really cool and d'you think you could teach me some time and can I get a picture to prove to my friends I met you and Oh! Can I get an autograph?” Ryuta had hardly stopped for a breath throughout his entire tirade.

Oikawa chuckles lightly before responding, “I think that can be arranged. But, why aren't you sitting in here instead of practicing volleyball?”

Ryuta visibly deflates as he stares down at the floor, “I twisted my ankle during practice, so my coach said I should go to physiotherapy to make sure everything's okay, and Iwaizumi-san says I can't play until my ankle gets better.”

“Well, Iwaizumi-senpai knows best,” Oikawa says with a smirk to Iwaizumi before turning back to Ryuta. “Have you done the exercises Iwa-chan gives you?”

“Well, no. But I can never remember to do them! My friends always come over and I lose track of time.”

Iwaizumi shifts in his position near the door. “Oh, so the truth comes out!”

Ryuta gives a shy smile in response as Oikawa hums before addressing Ryuta, “I'm going to let you in on a little secret,” he shuffles the chair closer to Ryuta. “In high school, I hurt my knee from practicing too long. I was only able to get better, because I listened to my doctor, and I rested when Iwa-chan told me to. He knew what I needed to do to get better back then, and I think he knows what to do to help people get better now, considering he went to a fancy school and got a fancy degree.”

By the end of Oikawa's little speech, Iwaizumi was glaring at him like he wanted to smack him and Ryuta still had the same awed expression on his face.

“You got hurt? Playing volleyball?” Ryuta asked astonished.

Oikawa nodded, “Hmm-mm. And I got better because I listened to Iwa-chan. Tell you what,” Oikawa turned around in the chair, taking a pen and paper from Iwaizumi's desk, and began writing something. “If you do the exercises that Iwa-chan, when you're all better, I'll help you with volleyball whenever I can.”

He handed the paper over to Ryuta, and Ryuta stared at it like it was the most amazing treasure ever.

“Thank you Oikawa-senpai!” he blurts with a small bow.

Before Oikawa's ego could puff up even more, Iwaizumi interrupted, “Ryuta, I think you're mom's waiting out in the lobby. You're appointment ended 10 minutes ago, she might be getting worried.”

A soft exclamation of surprise leaves Ryuta's mouth before he bows once more to Oikawa and exits the room with a quick, “Thanks Iwaizumi-san!” thrown over his shoulder.

He reads what Oikawa had written him on his way out to the lobby.

IOU volleyball lessons with the Grand Oikawa!  
Don't forget to do your exercises and that setters will always be the coolest!  
xoxo Oikawa Tooru σ(≧ε≦σ) 

“Ryu-chan!”

Ryuta looks up from examining the note as his mother calls his name, “Mom! You'll never guess who I met today!” he exclaims, excitement carrying his voice as they leave the physiotherapist's.


End file.
